


Capestuck

by incendiarydissension



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incendiarydissension/pseuds/incendiarydissension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bright side to having a fancy cape that you can use to trap people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capestuck

He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, typing frantically into the computer with eyes narrowed in concentration. Barely aware of his surroundings, he paused in his frantic tapping only to adjust his glasses. Then he was forced to look up as a loud noise interrupted him once again.

“Soooool.” Eridan moped around the corner, gripping his cape around him like it was the only thing saving him from drowning. “I’m boooooooooored.”

“Don’t care,” he muttered, pounding the delete key. How could he be so stupid? Why did he think that code would do that…

“Do something entertaaaaining,” Eridan whined, falling dramatically to his knees.

“If you don’t leave me alone, I swear I will break your computer over your stupid pokey horns.”

“You’re always on your stupid coding program. Do something with meeeee.”

“I’m not your fucking lusus. Now go away.”

Groaning loudly, Eridan dragged himself out on his stomach, cape and scarf dragging behind him. Sollux sighed, rolling his eyes, and looked back at the code.

Now, where was he…?

Ah. Yes.

“Sollllllllllllllll…”

Just as he was about to start typing, Eridan poked his head around the corner. “Pleeeeease?”

“Give it up.”

“But Sol…”

“NO!” he snapped, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Looking hurt, Eridan came out from behind the wall and went to sit in the corner, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Now he could get back to coding. What line was he on? Oh. Now, to fix that minor flaw in the layout, you would need… 

Oh, fuck. That just made the whole page blank out. He deleted the code he’d just typed into the program and furiously typed another line in. The page came back, all the elements he had meticulously positioned out of place and skewed across the screen. Frustrated, he banged on the keyboard, sending his careful coding into an array of letters. The webpage exploded into a band of glitchy colors, crashing his browser.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Slamming his computer shut, he pounded his fists roughly on the ground. Then he fell onto his back, glaring at the ceiling, resisting the urge to blast a hole in it. Wondering why everything bad had to happen to him, he pouted until he could sense his anger slowly subsiding. As his breathing slowed, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, letting all of his limbs go limp.

Then he sat up. Eridan was still sitting there, watching him. Giving him a dirty look, Sollux snatched his computer and opened it. His browser was still crashed, but thankfully the text document was still open. Selecting the messed up text, he set about replacing it with better code. 

When he came to the same hitch in the coding that he’d been at before, his mind blanked. Looking slowly up beyond his computer, he set his eyes on Eridan, who was still watching him.

Shaking his head at the puppy eyes he gave him, Sollux set his eyes on the darkly colored document and considered the code. _If I put something there to nudge that over-_

_Or maybe if I change the coordinates of this-_

Eridan’s eyes were still fixed on him, and he shot a scowl at him. 

“Go away. I need to concentrate.”

“But, Sol-”

“No! I need to fix this fucking code. It’s pissing me off. Leave me alone.” 

“Whyyyyyy?”

“Because you’re distracting me! Stop talking.”

He turned his back, hunching over his computer and trying desperately to concentrate. For some reason, though, he was unable to block out the sound of the floor creaking behind him as Eridan reluctantly pushed himself off the floor. His footsteps grew quieter as he walked towards the door. Sollux sighed and returned to the code, analyzing each line for the mistake that had caused the browser to glitch. It couldn’t be in the style tag, could it? No, he’d finished that part a while ago… 

Soon, he became aware that the footsteps had stopped. Crossing his arms, he gave a heavy groan and looked back over his shoulder. The room appeared to be empty. He could sense him, though, and he turned, prepared to give a stern lecture. But instead of seeing Eridan staring down at him, he found himself enveloped in soft purple folds. Pushing frantically at the fabric, he kicked out until he found Eridan’s shin. He heard a cry from under the cape and pursed his lips in grim satisfaction. The he felt the fabric tighten around him, trapping his arms and legs. He struggled.

“If you don’t let me go, I swear you’re going to find every single one of your possesions covered in mind honey by tomo-”

He was interrupted by Eridan, who stuck his face under the edge of the cape and leaned in to kiss him quickly. Warm and salty, his lips stopped Sollux from continuing whatever train of thought he’d been stringing together. Then Eridan sat back on his heels, grinning mischievously. Not realizing he’d pulled away, Sollux fell forward, only catching himself when his computer slammed shut against his weight. Embarrassed, he swatted Eridan’s arm as he ducked back out from under the cape, and he was grateful that he couldn’t see the angry blush spreading over his face. Unable to move for the time being, he let his computer slide slowly off his lap, staring at the spot where Eridan had been shortly before. Again, Eridan lifted the cape, but this time he only beamed at Sollux before grabbing his computer and tearing away with it.

“Get back here!” he yelled, trying to throw the cape off but only succeeding in entangling himself more. Swearing loudly, he tried to stand, but fell over as the purple silk snagged one of his feet. Then he had no choice but to let the cool air settle around him as he lay on his stomach, thoroughly trapped.

Eridan took his sweet time trotting back into the room like a self-satisfied purrbeast who’d just caught a tasty meal. He was no longer holding the computer.

“What’d you do with it,” he growled from the floor.

“You’re bluuuushing,” sang Eridan. There was no need for him to mention it, thought Sollux, thrashing around on the floor. Eridan walked smugly up to him, grabbing the edge of the cape and pulling so that Sollux spun rapidly onto the floor. Dizzy, he sat up, pushing his glasses back up his face.

“I thought we had an agreement,” he complained. Eridan cocked his head, putting a sarcastic finger to his mouth. “What agreement?”

“The one where you said you wouldn’t exploit the fact that y-you-” Unwilling to say it out loud, he was reduced to muttering under his breath.

“What?” Cupping a finger around his ear, Eridan leaned close to him, making him lean away. “Oh, yes. We agreed I couldn’t exploit my amazing kissing skills. Sorry, Sol, but I have a hard time with that. One of us has to be good.”

“Hey, you can go fuck yourself with a cactus-”

Eridan smiled at him and stood, making Sollux sit up suddenly. “Where d’you think you’re going…?”

He struggled and twisted his arm as Eridan grabbed his wrist and hauled him to his feet, 

“Come on, lowblood. We’re going swimming.”

"I need my compu-"

"Noooo. I want you to say, ‘I will give my full attention to my matesprit.’"

"Kismesis," he corrected.

"Both!" Eridan pulled him along, heading towards the pool. “Say it."

"I… uh… I’ll give my full attention to my… to this little shit in front of me."

Eridan turned, grinning, and just as Sollux was about to keep going, he pushed him in, fully clothed.

"Douche!" he spluttered.

"Love ya too, Sol."


End file.
